


Sugar in the Air

by BuntheBun



Series: Fandom Reader One Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But im not using pronouns for the reader, Everyone Is Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of girlfriends because honestly theres not enough reader fics for wlw and thats a crime, Multi, Reader-Insert, This fic is for wlw, but for all intents and purposes these characters are all Adults, idk if ill write anything nsfw in this one, ill update the tags as i add chapters, incase any fellow nonbinary folk wanna read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuntheBun/pseuds/BuntheBun
Summary: Collection of Reader inserts with Naruto ladies for ladies and nonbinary friends! Mostly just things that I think of, but if you want something specific then shoot me a request!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Reader
Series: Fandom Reader One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818178
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sugar in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well start with a bang! This first one is short I know, but I just wanted to get the idea out of my head. Most of these one shots will probably be stupid mundane things because thats what I like to read personally. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, god, I'm sorry for the awful formatting I'm posting this from my phone)

You whined softly as gentle fingers danced across your skin, massaging and prying with testing firmness. Your breath hitched at a particularly sensitive spot and the fingers drew back, wary. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"Nono, it's okay, please don't stop." 

After a moment of hesitation they seemed at ease with your request and returned back to their previous work. 

You were on your way to becoming a pile of goo when they spoke again. 

"Honestly, you could save us both the trouble next time and just wear sunscreen like I told you." 

You groaned and hid your face in your arms yet again. It wasn't the first, and probably wouldn't be the last time you'd be chastised today about taking care of yourself. 

"Sakura-chan-" 

"No buts! If you don't take care of yourself-" 

"I'll end up all wrinkly with skin damage," you repeated her words from earlier, in a mildly mocking tone. "I  _ know, _ mom." 

The pink haired woman bristled at the title and huffed, removing her hands and placing them on her hips. 

_ "You _ asked  _ me _ for help applying the gel, remember?" 

You were about to open your mouth again to speak when your voice was cut off, turning into a high-pitched squeal as a gob of cold aloe vera gel met the hot skin of your lower back. Your toes curled as you pressed your face into the floor, smacking it with one hand as your girlfriend laughed at your pain, practically doubled over in her giggles. 

It wasn't a moment later that Ino threw open the door, wondering what was going on, and looking every bit prepared to fight someone, with Choji and Shikamaru on her heels. Considering you were topless (albeit laying on your stomach) you should've been mortified, but all you could feel at the moment was something akin to murderous intent towards your girlfriend. 

"I'm going to get you for this-" You barely wheezed out, and yet again were cut off by someone else speaking. This time it was Ino. 

"For real you two, I thought someone was dying!" 

"Give me five minutes to recover and Sakura will be." 

You looked up a bit to catch the end of an eye roll from Ino, who was turning to leave. It seemed Shikamaru and Choji had already gone back downstairs after there was deemed to be no danger. But right before she closed the door, she pointedly looked at you. "She's right you know." 

You shot her a rude gesture and she snorted as she shut the door with a click. Once the coast was clear you glanced at the offending person you called a partner who was simply staring at you with a soft gaze. You felt your cheeks grow warm, and it wasn't from the sun-induced burn. 

Letting out a huff, you returned your head to its straight position. 

"Are you gonna finish?" 

You received no verbal confirmation, the sound of shuffling and then a few seconds later, the return of cool hands against your flushed skin your only indication. 

You exhaled through your nose and relaxed again as she went back to work. You had nearly drifted off when she shifted positions, placing her legs on either side of your waist so she could rub your back more easily. You weren't bothered until she started teasing you, grabbing your hips and leaning down until you could feel strands of her hair tickle your back. The sensation made you inhale sharply and then keen when you felt her lips on the back of your neck. 

"It'd be better if you simply let me put on your sunscreen for you next time.. It would save a lot of trouble, don't you think?" 

You swallowed, it was hard to focus with her fingers rubbing soothing circles in your exposed flesh. 

"There's a reason why I didn't-"

There was a chastising squeeze of your flesh and a roll of the hips from the pink haired woman above you that made you practically growl out your next words, 

"You absolute tease!" 

Sakura merely smirked, leaning forwards so she could brush those dainty pink lips against your cheek. 

"You know you love it." 

You scoffed, hiding your face again as she pulled back and went back to work with the gel to help sooth your skin. 

"Dunno about that, but I know I love you." 

Another giggle came from behind you. 

"Love you too, lobster and all." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see anything specific from me, feel free to leave a request in the comments. I cant promise I'll do them but it never hurts yknow.
> 
> Oh, and just because I've already done a lady doesnt mean I wont write for her again so dont be afraid to ask!


End file.
